Marioemailexe
by Dash Parr
Summary: Mario checks his email. Hilarity ensues. This is a parody of Strongbademail.exe.
1. First Game

E-mail 1: First Game

Cast (in order of appearance): Mario

Mario shows us a video of his very first game.

Transcript:

Mario is seen playing the NES game "Super Mario Bros."

Mario: Come on...

After hitting the axe, the bridge breaks apart.

Mario: Oh, yeah! I finished World 1! Holy Toledo! I need to check my email!

Mario turns off the game and switches his cartridge to Famicom Basic, which is written in all capital letters on the front and the top of the cartridge. He also changed his peripheral to the Family Basic Keyboard.

After the splash screen appears, he types Marioemail.exe.

Dear Mario,

What was your very first video game?

Shigeru Miyamoto

Mario (reading): Dear Mario, What was your very first video game? Shigeru Miyamoto.

Mario (clears screen, typing): Well, if you checked your time line, my very first video game would have to be "Donkey Kong." I recorded a full videotape of this very game when I played it on the arcade machine.

Mario shows us the VHS which he held on the left and right sides He held it up at a slight angle. It's labeled, "Donkey Kong" on the front top and on the front side it reads "All levels completed."

He inserted the videotape into the VHS player. He clicked PLAY.

It displayed the screenshot for highscores. A coin sound is heard, and Start is pressed. After level four is completed and Princess Peach is reunited, the tape stops. showing a still screenshot of the end of the game. He pressed REW on the VCR remote.

Mario: Join me next time for another famous e-mail from you know who!

The End 

Easter Eggs:

Click the PLAY button to see the Donkey Kong video again.

While the Donkey Kong video is playing, click buttons other than PLAY to interact with the video.

Click EJECT to take the cassette out.

Click on the filing cabinet to open one of the drawers to switch videos. The drawers range from Arcade up to Nintendo Gamecube. (note: in order to change videos the EJECT button must be pressed before opening a drawer.) You can open up all the filing cabinet drawers at once. Click on the drawer again to close it.

Remarks:

Mario speaks with his old-timey voice.

Shigeru Miyamoto, the sender, is also the founder of Nintendo.

The filing cabinet is an example of those steel cabinet drawers that you could only open one at a time.

Goofs:

Even though Mario didn't read the text, there might be a space in it. When it reads, "Thank you Mario, but our princess is in another castle," the space is between the word "an" and the word "other" in the text.

Glitches:

When Mario turns the NES off, there is an after-image left on the screen.

DVD Version:

- All the Easter Eggs are still intact, except for the filing cabinet easter egg. You can only open one drawer at a time.

- Commentary is available for this e-mail. To access it, press the AUDIO button on your DVD remote.

Commentary Transcript:

Dash Parr: Welcome to the first Mario e-mail! The game that Mario was playing was Super Mario Bros.

Shy Guy 32: A familiar game I used to play when I was a kid.

Dash Parr: Well, our first e-mail asks about Mario's very first video game.

Shy Guy 32: He recorded a video of it, but how did he record it?

Dash Parr: I don't know.

Shy Guy 32: Quiet, let's watch this.

(The commentary is shorter than expected so the toon's audio takes over.)


	2. Favorite Game

Email 2: Favorite Game

Cast (in order of appearance): Mario, Luigi

Mario tells Strong Bad and Homestar Runner his favorite game.

Places: Strong Bad's Basement.

Computer: Dell 30488

Transcript:

(Mario is watching a video. It's the Donkey Kong video recorded earlier.)

Mario: Nice sound!

Luigi: Hold on!

Mario: What?

Luigi: The clock is flashing 12:00 over and over again.

Mario: I shall take care of it!

Mario: What time is it?

Luigi: 2:21 PM.

Mario: Thanks.

Luigi: You're welcome.

Mario sets the clock.

Mario: Oh, my gosh! I should check my e-mail.

Mario turns on the Dell 40388 and clicks "Outlook Express."

Mario: This is my favorite part of the day.

The screen reads:

Dear Mario,

What is your favorite game?

Sincerely,

Strong Bad and Homestar Runner

Mario (reading): Dear Mario, What is your favorite game? Sincerely, Strong Bad and Homestar Runner.

Mario clicks on "Compose Message."

Mario: I don't know which game I like the best. I like them all. If I had to play favorites, one would be Super Mario Bros.!

(Mario starts a video. He fast forwards it to the middle of World 1-1, keeps it there for 5 seconds, then fast forwards it to the middle of World 1-2. After another 5 seconds, he fast forwards it to the middle of World 1-3. 5 seconds later, he fast-forwards it to the part where he defeated the end boss of World 1. He turns the tape off.)

Mario: Another favorite would be Dr. Mario.

(Mario starts another video, this time, fast-forwarding it to the start of Level 0. He watches this level through to the end. Mario stops the tape.)

Mario: So I'll have more favorites as I keep going.

The End

Easter Eggs:

Click on the buttons of the TV Remote to interact with the TV.

Click on the PLAY button from the VCR remote to watch the Dr. Mario and Super Mario Bros. videos fully.

While these videos are playing, click on other buttons on the VCR remote to interact with them.

The filing cabinet from the first e-mail is still there, only it has been expanded to include the Revolution Videos.

If you move your mouse to the left, you will see the arcade machines of all the games in the file cabinet. Click on any machine to play that game.

If you look closely in Strong Bad's basement, there's an NES hooked to the TV. Click on the NES to see a world they never incorporated into the Super Mario Bros. Game and work-in-progress footage of a game they were going to work on for the NES, but was never released.

Remarks:

This is the first e-mail that Luigi appears in.

Inside References:

The filing cabinet is from "First Game."

Luigi is Mario's brother. References:

Luigi saying that the clock was flashing over and over and telling Mario the time was from the Strong Bad Email: "12:00."

Strong Bad and Homestar Runner, the senders are also cartoon characters from Http/ and Luigi were in Strong Bad's basement while he was on a 5 year sabbatical. That must mean he went on vacation with Homestar at the time of e-mail.

Real-World References:

Super Mario Bros., Donkey Kong, and Dr. Mario are all classic NES games.

NES is the abbreviation for Nintendo Entertainment System.

When Mario fast-forwarded through parts of a video and kept it there for 5 sec., it is a reference to the SCAN feature found on AM/FM/XM radios.

DVD Version:

The arcade game Easter Egg is accessible in two ways.

Place the DVD into the DVD-ROM drive of your computer to play those games in a new window.

Pop the disc into your DVD player and highlight the one you want to view the title screen and footage of the games.

Commentary is available for this episode. To access it, press the AUDIO button on your DVD remote.

Creator's Commentary:

Cast (in order of appearance): Dash Parr, Angelfeatherwriter, Kojinka, Shy Guy 32, Homestar Runner

Creator's Commentary Transcript:

(Dash Parr is heard singing the Super Mario Bros. Theme.)

(Angelfeatherwriter is reading a news story.)

(Kojinka rings an alarm clock.)

Kojinka: Come on, get your heads in the game!

Dash Parr: Oh! Hello, I'm Dash Parr, and I'm joined in the commentary booth by Angelfeatherwriter,

Angelfeatherwriter: Hi.

Dash Parr: ...and Kojinka.

Kojinka: Hello.

Dash Parr: So, this e-mail was read using a Dell 40388.

Shy Guy 32: That's not a real Dell model number.

Dash Parr: Sorry, by the way, welcome to the commentary, Shy Guy 32.

Shy Guy 32: Thanks.

Dash Parr: Strong Bad and Homestar Runner e-mailed him about his favorite video game.

Shy Guy 32: I never got the chance to email Strong Bad.

Dash Parr: The email address is... (address omitted)

Guy 32: I get it now.

A voice in the background: Hello, everybody, everybody.

Shy Guy 32, Kojinka, Angelfeatherwriter, and Dash Parr: Who is that?

Homestar: Why it's me, Homestar Runner.

Dash Parr: You wrote to our good friend, Mario.

Homestar: I did, didn't I?

Dash Parr: I don't know. Well, this creeps me out. Why would someone fast-forward through parts of a video?

Homestar: Maybe they were showing you a preview.

Dash Parr, angelfeatherwriter, kojinka, and Shy Guy 32: Probably.


	3. TV Show

Email 3: TV Show

Cast: (in order of appearance) Mario, Starman, Super Mario, Mario-Man, Prince Mario, Princess Peach, Host Mario, Co-host Luigi, News Anchor Mario, Co-News Anchor Dash Parr, Reporter Peach, Traffic Patrol: Luigi, Meteorologist Samus, Sportscaster DK, Mario Whitman, Science Teacher Mario, Assistant Luigi, Dr. Mario

Mario replies to paperbagman's e-mail and shows us clips of various types of shows he'd be in, and his news show.

Mario (rapping): I'll show ya through the chute, if you just don't pollute!

Marioemail.exe

The screen reads:

Dear Mario,

Have you tried making your own television show?

Superheroically yours,

paperbagman

Mario: Let me gather my thoughts here. I think I've got it! (clears screen, typing) I think I've made my own television show. I think TV is divided into genres. First, is the Action/Adventure.

(channel change to Action Bros.)

Theme singers: We are united against the forces of evil. We can take on any veil. We get out of sticky situations with ease, so do what you please! We're the Action Bros.

(as soon as the singers reach Action Bros., the title screen for the show appears.)

Action Bros.

Episode 12: Laser Gunners

Starman: Let's fight, Mushroom Luigi!

Mushroom Luigi: I'm on it!

(channel change back to Family Basic.)

Mario (typing): I could probably do a cartoon!

(channel change to The Adventures of Mario.)

Singers: We're are the Mario Bros. and we can battle your enemies! We are challenging and fighting against peril! Die enemies, die!

(when the show gets to Mario Bros. the title appears.)

The Adventures of the Mario Bros.

Episode 108:

Mario: Welcome to The Adventures of the Mario Bros.

(channel change back to the Family Basic.)

Mario (typing): Let's see, children's shows?

(channel change to Whaddya Know, Mario-Man?)

Kids: Whaddya Know, Mario-Man?

Singers: Let's sing a song of Mario-Man teaching children all around, bashing ignorance down into the ground, when they grow out of it, kids begin to sing, "Wasn't that a dainty song sent before our future king?"

Mario: Nice song!

(channel change back to the Family Basic.)

Mario (typing): Maybe a drama!

(channel change to Dramario and Peachiett. This is the only show that does not show the title screen... yet.)

Mario (dramatically): Oh, Peachiett, you're the only one I love.

Peach (dramatically): That is true, but I must ask the king.

(channel change back to the Family Basic)

Mario (typing): I know, I know! A game show.

(channel change to a game of Mario I.Q. currently in progress.)

Host Mario: I think it's your turn to pick.

Contestant: I'll go with English 101 for 200 coins.

Co-host Luigi: "Jump is an example of this kind of verb."

(channel change back to the Family Basic.)

Mario (typing): Probably a news show, but I think I already made one.

(channel change to Mario L.A.)

Announcer: The world's news is brought to you from the Mushroom Kingdom point of view. Starring News Reporter Mario, Reporter Peach, Meteorologist Samus, Sportscaster DK, and Luigi on Traffic Patrol. This is Mario L.A.! The news starts now.

News Reporter Mario: Hello, welcome to Mario L.A.! I'm Mario, News Reporter.

Co-News Anchor Dash Parr: And I'm Dash Parr for Assistant News Anchor.

News Reporter Mario: Our top story tonight is about a sole survivor who was transferred to the Pennsylvania hospital for recovery. Here's Reporter Peach with the story.

(channel change back to the Family Basic)

Mario (typing): Reality or Science Fiction might be my thing.

(channel change to Mario Reality)

Mario: You can't open a can of soup? Try...

(channel change to NIB.)

Science Teacher Mario: Plutonium is very dangerous...

Assistant Luigi: Don't drink it!

(channel change back to the Family Basic)

Mario (typing): Would a talk show be my thing?

(channel change to Dr. Mario)

Dr. Mario: I'll help you through your problems.

Guest Speaker: Yes. I'm troubled.

(channel change back to the Family Basic)

Mario (typing): As you can see my friend, I've created a television show once in the last 48 years. Actually, I don't know if I have been here that long. (types "Mario") Until next time, see ya later, alligator.

The End 

Easter Eggs:

You can click on the show titles to view all the episodes up until the one showing on the television in the full length.

References:

Whaddya Know, Mario-Man is a reference to "Whaddya Know, Haddi-Man."

Remarks:

Comedy and Soap Operas are the only genres left out.

DVD Version:

The Comedy and Soap Opera genres have been incorporated into this episode.

The Title Screen Easter Egg is automatically enabled. No selecting is needed.


	4. Kayaking

Email 4: Kayaking

Cast (in order of appearance): Mario

Strong Sad asks what Mario did for kayaking.

Transcript:

Mario (singing): Walk the email walk and talk the email talk!

He types Marioemail.exe.

Dear Mario,

What did you do for kayaking?

Yours truly,

Strong Sad

Mario (reading): Dear Mario, What did you do for kayaking? Yours truly, Strong Sad. (clears screen, typing) Well Strong Sad, to tell you the truth, I haven't tried kayaking yet. Maybe I will later. Mario.

The End 

Remarks:

The fact that Mario didn't try kayaking yet may be the fact that he is going to star in a Mario kayaking game.

References:

Strong Sad sent the email in hopes of finding about Mario's kayaking trip, which he hasn't had yet. The sender is also one of the Brothers Strong.

Fast Forward:

This is the last proper email Mario receives before his NES gets glitched in "Glitch!"

DVD Version:

You can view a scene where Mario goes kayaking when you click on the Mario head at the bottom of the TV at the end.


	5. Glitch

Email 5: Glitch

Cast (in order of appearance): Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Princess Peach, Bubs (guest appearance)

Mario's NES gets glitched and all emotion breaks loose.

Transcript:

Mario (rapping): I got the email, you got the email, I got the email, you got the email.

He types: Marioemail.exe.

The screen reads:

ert+

sgththtghslthtlhtmjysjtmhsghmshlthmrtrhmshatnhjskadghslhadtrhthakthathkshtshtrhsrthsthsdghghsfgshfgnhshsfjrsjsysjsdtyustyjydytjstrhjyjedsthyekjtyjeykeukytkydyukyukuktyythtrghtyhrtyhthryjdykjfukhgjdtkudkdukduukukluykukukkuktygdfythjgfewrtyujhgfdertyuhjgfdrtyujhgfretyujhhgfdretyujhgfrtyukjnbfdrtyujnbgftyuykjgftyujnbvvgfgtyhgjbgftyhgjft

Mario (glancing at the email): Who sent this? There's no name. It should be deleted!

He types "Deleted" but a white background with black lettering reads "Deletion Failed."

Mario: What? I said DELETED!

He types it again, but this type, in capitalized, italicized letters, and the white background with black lettering appears again saying, "Cannot Delete!"

Mario: Oh, wise guy eh! Maybe I should introduce you to Norton!

He types Norton Antivirus and the splash screen appears reading "Norton Antivirus 2006." He pressed Enter and the screen changed to read "Norton Antivirus 2006. Scanning for Viruses. Last scan was 6/7/2003 8:00 AM."

When the scan was finished the screen read,

"20,000,000 viruses found!"

Mario (alarmed): What! That's not a small number! That is a big number! What am I gonna do!

The screen changes to show the Windows 98 Blue Screen of Death! It read as follows:

Windows

A fatal exception 0E has occurred at 0157:BF7FF831. The current  
application will be terminated.

Press any key to terminate the current application.  
Press CTRL+ALT+DEL again to restart your computer. You will  
lose any unsaved information in all applications.

Mario (alarmed): Fatal error! What am I gonna do!

(The computer shuts down.)

Mario: And the Family Basic...just shut down.

Luigi: Mario, what's going on!

(Luigi enters, but he looks like he's in eight-bit color.)

Mario: What! You're in 8-bit?

(Binary starts creeping in from the top of the screen.)

Luigi: Have you been using the Internet irresponsibly?

Mario: No, not very irresponsibly as usual.

Luigi: Did you get a virus?

Mario: No, I got multiple viruses!

Luigi: You'd better do something about it before it gets any worse!

(Luigi fizzles out.)

(The binary starts creeping back into the top of the screen.)

Mario (scared): Technicians!

(Mario runs out of the screen.)

Mario: Brrr! I'm freezing here!

(Mario tries to jump back into the room, but bounces off.)

Mario: Hey!

(Donkey Kong teleports into Mario's room. His head and body are that of his old-timey self and there's a scratch line. Also his voice sounds normal, but the film roll makes it sound grainy and scratchy.)

DK (he speaks properly, but his word bubbles are in leet): Never fear, Mario! I know how to fix the Nintendo! (What his word bubbles say: 3/3. 34./4.10! 1 / -0/ 70 1)( 7-3 173P0!)

Mario: Careful man!

DK: Your NES needs words. (05. 3$ 33P$ /0.P$.)

(His head falls off.)

DK: Like these. (He picks up Games, Bios, and Downloads from the bottom menu.) Is that enough?

Suddenly, several pop-ups appear (including a real one, unless pop-up blocking is disabled) all showing Mario saying "It's-a me, Mario!"

(cut to Peach's castle)

Princess Peach: I think it's fantastic, Toadsworth, that's the best stacked set of VHS tapes I ever---

(Suddenly, Princess Peach turns into an ASCII rendering of herself and her voice becomes deep and distorted causing her words to become unintelligible.)

Toadsworth (speaking as loudly as possible): I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU!

Princess Peach: (more unintelligible gibberish)

Toad: I was gonna take a walk.

(Suddenly, the background changes to a piece of "Mario Adventures" paper. Mario and Luigi appear with an exploding noise.)

Mario: Would you like to join us in an adventure?

Toad: Uh, not right now. I have to work at the castle so----

(cut to the Nintendo loading screen in the middle of the conversation, which suddenly changes to the message: "It's now safe to turn off your computer.")

Mario (using an old version of his voice): I fear something will happen to the Princess...

(Suddenly, a click sound is heard, Mario is back at the field.)

Mario: Hey he fixed it! Bubs is a computer genius, man! Let's do a dance for him!

(Bubs walks in from the left of the screen, holding the NES.)

Mario: Thanks, Bubs. How did you get rid of the virus? Hold on... why do you have my NES?

Bubs: I unplugged it and now it's time to bury it!

Mario: I guess this means good bye to the NES.

(cut to the cemetery. Mario says his last farewells to the NES before carving an epitaph for it's burial and digging a hole to place him in along with cords, and a basket covering the NES games that they played together to be placed on the side.)

(fade to epitaph)

Mario (reading epitaph as sad music plays): Here lies the NES, who lived until up to this e-mail. It's favorite memories were playing NES games and checking e-mails with Mario. Buried with cords and cables, its death will be remembered by all.

The End

Homestar Runner References:

Bubs was a character from Homestar Runner.

The binary creeping in from the top of the screen, the background changing into the "Mario Adventures" comic paper, the ASCII rendering of Peach, the two attempts at deleting the virus e-mail, pop-up ads, and other effects are a reference to Strong Bad Email 118: Virus.

The e-mail intro that Mario sings refers to "Virus."

Remarks:

This is the first e-mail not to feature any Easter Eggs since "Kayaking."

DVD Version:

- The central pop-up (the one that usually would appear in the original e-mail) does not appear.

- The DVD version features an Easter Egg not incorporated into the original e-mail. If you press the Angle button, the poster for "Enter the Matrix" will appear.

- The DVD version features hidden commentary by Mario. To access it, press the Audio Button on the DVD Remote.

Commentary Transcript:

Mario: It's a me, Mario! I'm going to be doing the commentary for this e-mail to give the author and reviewers a break. So as you can see, I got a virus! Not a very good day for the NES, was it? So I tried using the Deleted command like Strong Bad uses to get rid of the virus...twice, and I failed...twice! So the only option I had was to use Norton Antivirus 2006 to try to get rid of the virus. It scanned for viruses and I came up with a lot of them, but it couldn't get rid of them, hence the fatal error screen. So after that alarmed reaction, the computer shut down.

(short pause)

Mario: My younger brother turned into his 8-bit self and binary started creeping in from the top of the screen. I think that is a reference to those Matrix movies they made there. I think it was. At Peach's castle, my love turned ASCII and Toadsworth turned into a younger version of himself.

(short pause)

Mario: There's Toad taking a walk and (pause) is that Teen Girl Squad Paper or our comic? Well anyway, it must have been distorted so in the middle of the loading screen---

(Mario cuts off after the "It's now safe to turn off your computer." message. Before the last glitch scene comes, Mario resumes talking.)

Mario: In the middle of the loading screen the computer shut down. It made me feel like that your computer got the virus than my computer got the virus.

Mario: After I buried the NES, well you can imagine how that felt. It was nice talking to you and I'll hear from you later.

(The Paper comes down.)

Commentary Remarks:

The commentary was a story about the sequence of events that happened to him.

Commentary Fun Facts:

Mario and/or other characters will comment on the emails every 5 emails but it might be more often than that.


	6. New Computer

Email 6: New Computer

Cast (in order of appearance): Mario

Mario receives a telegram for a new computer.

Transcript:

Mario: I think I can send a telegram.

The telegram reads:

DEAR MARIO STOP

WHAT NEW COMPUTER DO YOU WANT? STOP

SIGNED, JIMMY T.

Mario: Well, I'd like a Tandy 1000 mind you. Stop. Those are good computers. Stop. Signed, Mario.

Mario: See you later.

The End 

Remarks:

This is the first telegram email that Mario receives.

Telegrams are always typed in ALL CAPS and they never use any punctuation, hence the word STOP at the end of each sentence.

DVD Version:

The email's sound is passed through an old-timey sound filter to make it sound old and scratchy. Also the screen flickers making it sound like a old black and white film.


	7. Assistant

E-mail 7: Assistant

Cast (in order of appearance): Mario

Mario is tired and decides to do one last e-mail before going to bed.

Transcript:

Mario: (yawn) I'm tired. I think I should go to bed.

(ding dong)

Mario (sleepily): Who could that be?

He opens the door. Mario receives his first telegram.

The telegram reads:

Dear Mario STOP

I think you should have an assistant. STOP

signed, Manofthehouse

Mario (reading tiredly): Dear Mario, stop. I think you should have an assistant. Stop. Signed, Man of the house.

Mario: You know what, you're right. Tomorrow, I'll call up some people to be my assistant who help me with my emails in the daytime and the nighttime.

The next day...

(The next day... is typed and then deleted.)

Mario calls up some assistants with a pay phone.

A phone display appears at the bottom while the paper comes down from the top.

(Mario inserts a coin.)

A phone number is dialed at random.

(dialing)

(ring)

Mario: Hello! You wanna become one of my assistants. I haven't decided on the pay yet.

This is on a loop with different numbers dialed at each time.

References:

The pay phone refers to operator voices.

DVD Version:

- There is an Easter Egg at the end. You can click on the coin to listen to several different calls.


	8. Fan Club

Email 8: Fan Club

Mario gets asked about a fan club.

Cast (in order of appearance): Mario

Computer: Tandy 1000

Transcript:

Mario: Hello, guys, I have received a new computer in the mail today. Let's start it up!

(The Tandy start-up screen appears.)

Mario: Oh, wow! It's like the greatest thing in the world, but can it check email?

Mario types "a run 'Mario'semail'" into the computer.

Mario: Let's see what we got!

Dear Mario,

Have you ever been in a fan club?

Sincerely yours,

Megaman

Mario (typing): Well Megaman, I've never been in a fan club, but it would be pretty nice to join one.

Mario: Tune in next time for a new email.

The End 

Remarks:

- This is the shortest e-mail ever.

Inside References:

Even though he's not a Mario character, Megaman sent a pretty good email.

DVD Version:

The DVD Version features hidden commentary. To access it, press either the AUDIO or LANGUAGE button depending on your remote.

Commentary Transcript:

Dash Parr: This has been the first email since the NES demise in Glitch and not counting the email after it. So Mario ordered a new computer, which is called the Tandy 1000. It's an actual model number. This email has also been the first email which is the shortest one. Well I'll see ya later.


	9. I Love You

Mario Email 9: I love you

Cast (in order of appearance): Mario

Computer: Tandy 1000

Mario receives a "love letter" from fhqwhgadshgnsdhjsdbkhsdabkfabkbveybvf."

Transcript:

Mario: I've carefully set aside this time for checking my email.

I love you.

fhqwhgadshgnsdhjsdbkhsdabkfabkbveybvf

Mario (typing): Well fhqwhgadshgns... look can i just call you fhqwhgads? Well, fhqwhgads, thanks for the compliment. I might write you an email sometime. Call me on my cell phone, my number in 555-41285.

Mario: See you later guys!

The End 

Remarks:

This is the first time Mario makes errors in an email.

This is the first email to use an alternate font type.

References:

This email refers to the Strong Bad Email: "i love you."

Goofs:

When Mario types "My number in 555-41285," he types in, yet he says is.

DVD Version:

Mario types some comments on the Tandy to make the email longer than it was originally.


	10. Doug The Werewolf

Mario Email 10: Doug The Werewolf

Cast (in order of appearance): Mario

Computer: Tandy 1000

Mario receives an email from Doug the Werewolf which suddenly ends.

Transcript:

Mario: Save up points to earn a secret email!

The email reads:

Hi Mario! This is Doug from Tokyo, Japan and I was wondering if you could teach me how to be as famous as you. I am a werewolf and

Mario (typing): And what? That's it? Like "I'm a werewolf and here $2,000,000,000,000 worth of game coins?" or "I'm a werewolf and here's your own limousine? I mean what the--- (suddenly) Oh no! I get it! They killed him! Somebody struck a knife to his heart! Oh this is so sad! Oh Doug! I weep for you.

(cut to a black screen, Mario walks in.)

Mario (addressing viewers): Hi everybody. In memory of poor Doug, let's go back and revisit a few of my favorite Doug memories, like this one.

(Mario is holding a remote, he presses a button on it, and the email reappears.)

Mario: This is Doug from Tokyo, Japan and I was wondering if you could teach me how to be as famous as you.

(channel change back to Mario on the black screen.)

Mario: That was great! Who could forget this one?

(channel change back to the Tandy 1000)

Mario: I'm a werewolf and... (typing) And what? That's it?

(channel change back to Mario on the black screen)

Mario: We sure had some great times Doug. I'm gonna miss you buddy.

(the screen fades out to the Tandy which now reads:)

In Memory:

Doug

The End 

Remarks:

This is the first email to end abruptly.

References:

This email refers to "Trevor The Vampire."

DVD Version:

The email now has hyphens at the end.

The second memory scene has been extended.

DVD Transcript:

Mario: Save up points to earn a secret email!

Hi Mario! This is Doug from Tokyo, Japan and I was wondering if you could teach me how to be as famous as you. I am a werewolf and

Mario (typing): And what? That's it? Like "I'm a werewolf and here $2,000,000,000,000 worth of game coins?" or "I'm a werewolf and here's your own limousine? I mean what the--- (suddenly) Oh no! I get it! They killed him! Somebody struck a knife to his heart! Oh this is so sad! Oh Doug! I weep for you.

(cut to a black screen, Mario walks in.)

Mario (addressing viewers): Hi everybody. In memory of poor Doug, let's go back and revisit a few of my favorite Doug memories, like this one.

(Mario is holding a remote, he presses a button on it, and the email reappears.)

Mario: This is Doug from Tokyo, Japan and I was wondering if you could teach me how to be as famous as you.

(channel change back to Mario on the black screen.)

Mario: That was great! Who could forget this one?

(channel change back to the Tandy 1000)

Mario: I'm a werewolf and... (typing) And what? That's it? Like "I'm a werewolf and here $2,000,000,000,000 worth of game coins?" or "I'm a werewolf and here's your own limousine?

(channel change back to Mario on the black screen)

Mario: We sure had some great times Doug. I'm gonna miss you buddy.

(the screen fades out to the Tandy which now reads:)

In Memory:

Doug


	11. Mario Hair

Email 11: Mario Hair

Cast (in order of appearance): Mario

Computer: Tandy 1000

Mario gets a Hairstyle Runner creation. He saves it, then he plays some Duck Hunt.

Transcript:

Mario (singing): I check the email once, I check the email twice. Then three, then four, and then more!

run "mario'semail"

Mario: Let's see what we got now!

Mario Hair

downloading...

Mario: Mario... Hair... What the---

(A .gif picture of Mario comes up drawn on the Hairstyle Runner.)

Mario: Oh, wow! Whoever sent this must have good creativity skills. I'll thank them and save the drawing. (typing) Well, you must have good creativity skills, whoever you are! Thanks for the drawing! Your friend, Mario. (spoken) I did that, now I need to save the drawing.

(He types "Saved" and the screen flashes green with black lettering reading "SAVED!" The Tandy dings and a message appears reading, "Picture Saved.")

Mario: Now I'm going to play a game of Duck Hunt.

(He types run "DuckHunt" and presses Enter.)

The screen changes to display a screen from the game "Duck Hunt."

The End 

Fun Facts:

Mario likes to receive drawings on the Hairstyle Runner unlike Strong Bad.

Remarks:

Duck Hunt was one of the games from the NES.

Fast Forward:

Duck Hunt will make a second cameo appearance in an Email with the same name.

DVD Version:

There's an Easter Egg implemented into the DVD email that you do not see in the original email. If you click on the Angle Button, Mario will type in Japanese.

The Japanese Version of this email, as well as commentary for both versions of the email are featured in the DVD Version.

DVD Transcript:

Mario (singing): I check the email once, I check the email twice. Then three, then four, and then more!

操業"mario'semail"

Mario: Let's see what we got now!

Mario の毛

ダウンロード...

(A .gif picture of Mario comes up drawn on the Hairstyle Runner.)

Mario: Oh, wow! Whoever sent this must have good creativity skills. I'll thank them and save the drawing. (typing) よく、よい創造性の技術を、あなたによってがある誰でも持たなければならない! デッサンをありがとう! あなたの友人、Mario 。 (spoken) I did that, now I need to save the drawing.

(He types "救った" and the screen flashes green with black lettering reading "救った!" The Tandy dings and a message appears reading, "映像救った。" は)

Mario: Now I'm going to play a game of Duck Hunt.

(He types 操業"DuckHunt" and presses Enter.)

The screen changes to display a screen from the game "Duck Hunt."

The End 

Japanese Transcript:

Mario (歌うこと): 私は電子メールを、私二度点検する電子メールを一度点検する。次にそして3 、そして4 、および多く!

操業"mario'semail"

Mario: 私達が今得たもの見よう!

Mario の毛

ダウンロード...

Mario: Mario... 毛... 何---

(Mario のA のgif 映像はHairstyle のランナーで引き分け。浮びあがる)

Mario: ああのワウ! これに送られる誰でもよい創造性の技術がなければならない。私はそれらに感謝し、デッサン(タイプ) を除けばよく、よい創造性の技術を、あなたによってがある誰でも持たなければならない! デッサンをありがとう! あなたの友人、(話されている) Mario. 私がそれをした、今私デッサンを救う必要がある。

(彼は"救われて" タイプし、スクリーンのフラッシュは救われる黒いレタリングの読書と緑化する"!" Tandy はがんがん鳴り、メッセージは救われる読書、"映像。" 現われる)

Mario: 今私はアヒルの追跡のゲームをしようと思っている。

(彼は操業"DuckHunt" をタイプし、出版物は。入る)

ゲーム"アヒル追跡からのスクリーンを表示するためにスクリーンは変わる。" の

端 

English Commentary:

Cast (in order of appearance): Dash Parr, Wondercheese

Dash Parr: Konnichiwa and welcome to Email 11.

Wondercheese: You're studying your Japanese, aren't you?

Dash Parr: As you know, at the start of this commentary, I was speaking a little Japanese.

Wondercheese: Cool.

Dash Parr: Anyway, Mario receives a drawing, and he saves it because he liked it. I think you sent him your Hairstyle Runner drawing like you do. He thanks you for it, and then he's playing a little Duck Hunt.

Wondercheese: Duck Hunt is Copyright Nintendo.

Japanese Commentary:

ダッシュのParr: 電子メール11 へのKonnichiwa そして歓迎。

Wondercheese: あなたの日本語を調査している、そうですね?

ダッシュのParr: 知っているように、この論評の開始で、私は少し日本語を話していた。

Wondercheese: 涼しい。

ダッシュのParr: とにかく、Mario はデッサンを受け取り、彼がそれを好んだので彼はそれを救う。私はように彼にあなたのHairstyle のランナーのデッサンを送ったことを考える。彼はそれに感謝し、それから小さいアヒルの追跡をしている。

Wondercheese: アヒルの追跡は版権Nintendo である。

Goofs:

The Japanese came off of Systran as little squares. Sorry for that.


	12. Leet Club Registration

Email 12: Leet Club Registration

Cast (in order of appearance): Mario

Computer: Tandy 1000

Mario receives a leet email which he does not understand.

Transcript:

Mario (rapping) Stick it to the man, up in the hood, and I'll reply if it's good!

)32 /210,

X/3 23 20) /0 (0) j01 $ 1 +-3 (! X/3 -/3 /32/ $/ $(-3)3, $+2+16 X/1+- +-3 ( /33+16 + 9:00 , 06 X/1+- ( )1+10$ 02 3X/3/32$ + 11:15 / ) (0+116 +1 11:55 , (- + 12:00 /210$ ( (+1/1+13$ ) X/02 $+2+16 + 1:00 , $3(0) /33+16 + 3:00 , X/02 0+$ + 5:00 , 1 /33+16 + 7:00 , )132 + 8:00 , $663$+10$ +0 1/20/3 +-3 ( + 9:00 +1/0 + 10:00 , (/0+ X/1+- /2$-/0X/$ + 11:00 , (/ $06$ + 12:00 / ) (0+116 +1 3)+1/3 + 3:00 /. +-1 /0 ( -)3 1? X/3 X/1 $3) (0)3) /3$$63$ +0 /0 / 3/1.

-03 +0 $33 /0 +-323,

/02 +2$+3) ( 3)32,

33/$+32

.$.+-3 (0+32 30X/ $-0X/$ +-3 (223/32$ 0 /3/32$ X/3 -/3.

00000000000000597378468904894808

Mario: This message is encoded in leet! I know what to do.

He types run "l337+r4/Sl4+0R" into the command prompt. The screen changes to show the following screen:

l33t +r4NSl4+0R

ver. 50.9

Start

He clicks Start and the screen changes to show:

l33t +r4NSl4+0R

ver. 50.9

What do you want translated?

- Website

- Text

- Message

- Letter

- Telegram

- E-mail

- Other

He clicks "E-mail" and the screen changes to show:

Subject:

Sender:

+r4NSl4+E!

In the Subject Line, he typed, l33t cB Reg15+r4+10, and in the sender line, he typed l33/$+32. The screen now read:

Subject: l33t clUB Reg15+r4+10N

Sender: l33tM4$+32

He then clicked on the translate button which was written in leet. The screen changed to:

Subject: l33t cluB Reg15+r4+10N

Sender: l33t/M4$+32

decoding...

Before returning to the original email after displaying the following for a couple of seconds:

Message decoded!

The Email now read:

Subject: Leet Club Registration

From: Leetmaster

Dear Mario,

We are proud you could join us in the club! we have a very busy schedule, starting with the club meeting at 9:00 am, along with club auditions for new members at 11:15 am and continuing until 11:55 am, lunch at 12:00 pm, various club activities and work starting at 1:00 pm, a second meeting at 3:00 pm, workouts at 5:00 pm, a final meeting at 7:00 pm, dinner at 8:00 pm, suggestions to improve the club at 9:00 pm, Tivo at 10:00 pm, campout with marshmallows at 11:00 pm, camp songs at 12:00 am and continuing until bedtime at 3:00 am. Think you can handle it? We will send coded messages to you by e-mail.

Hope to see you there,

Your trusted club leader,

Leetmaster

P.S.: The counter below shows the current numbers of members we have.

00000000000000597378468904894808

Mario: Now there's an e-mail worth answering! (typing) Thanks for the confirmation/registration email. Yes, leetmaster, I am proud to be in your club. I have some questions.

1. Will this be away from my room?

2. Will this be away from my area of residence?

3. Will I have difficult assignments?

4. If I am away, could you please give me a laptop?

5. Will I have to decode a lot of messages because I don't understand leet at all?

Your friend,

Mario

Mario: Until next time, send me your emails and I will answer them.

References:

The phrase, "Now there's an e-mail worth answering!" is referred to in the SBEmail: "Long Pants!"

Goofs:

When the leet was translated, there were I's, E's, and O's where the numbers should have been, this has been corrected during the transcript writing.

DVD Version:

The decoding process now takes longer, also the "Message Decoded!" message appears on the Tandy and stays for a longer time period.


	13. School

Mario Email 13: School

Cast: (in order of appearance): Mario

Places: The Computer Room, The Principal's Office

Mario is asked about how to become a graduate of Mushroom Kingdom University.

Transcript:

Mario: Come on! Big money! Big money! AND... STOP!

Dear Mario,

I want to be a graduate of the Mushroom Kingdom University, just like you! Please let me know how I can accomplish this goal!

Thank You,

Janet

Mario (typing): I'm glad you asked me Janet.

(cut to the principal's office)

Mario (facing the viewer as if giving a commercial): Do you want to perform better like me? I've got good news! You're not alone. Get your courses in... (courses appear after bullets as Mario says them) English, Math, Science, Reading, Writing, Geography, Algebra, PreCalculus, Advanced Arts, Electronics Repair, Physics, Criminal Law, Physical Education, Chemistry, Early Child Care, Paralegal, Criminal Justice, or... GET YOUR DEGREE! Applying is easy. Just take this free skills test. Fill out the test, and send it back to us and you will be on your way to a better you. Remember, at Mushroom Kingdom University, the future is you!

Announcer: Must be 18 or older to join. New Applicants must take the trainer's class. Skills Test is only a survey.

The End 

Courses Available at Mushroom Kingdom University:

The information is slightly different than Mario's reading. It reads as follows:

English

Math

Science

Reading

Writing

Geography

Algebra

Calculus

Advanced Arts

Electronics Repair

Physics

Criminal Law

Phys. Ed.

Chemistry

Early Child Care

Paralegal

Criminal Justice

or

GET YOUR DEGREE!

In the listing of courses you can take, "Pre-Calculus", was changed to "Calculus" when that course was written down. Also, "Physical Education" was shortened to "Phys. Ed." to avoid confusion.

Banner at end:

The future is... you!

M.K.U.

Must be 18 or older to join.

New Members must take the Trainer's Class

Trainer's Class Not available for Course Schedule.

Skills Test is only a survey.

Remarks:

The Course listing is a take-off on many college commercials that list classes for you to take.

The Get Your Degree is a hack of many college commercials that allow you the option of Getting Your Degree after taking any class.

References:

This entire email refers to the Sbemail: CGNU.

DVD Version:

The DVD Version adds a new type of class: foreign languages. So, the readout would be:

English

Math

Science

Reading

Writing

Geography

Algebra

Calculus

Advanced Arts

Electronics Repair

Physics

Criminal Law

Phys. Ed.

Chemistry

Early Child Care

Paralegal

Criminal Justice

French

Spanish

German

Latin

Japanese

Chinese

or

GET YOUR DEGREE!

The DVD Version includes hidden creators commentary. To access it, press the AUDIO button on your remote.

Commentary Transcript:

Cast: (in order of appearance) Dash Parr, Mario

Dash Parr: ¡Hola, y recepción a otra edición del comentario del email de Mario!

Mario: Practicing your Spanish, I see.

Dash Parr: Yes, and I am bueno! That means "good" in Spanish.

Mario: So what's the news.

Dash Parr: Mario answers an email from Janet about how to become a graduate of Mushroom Kingdom University, and the courses they offer are pretty good.

Mario: I think you've got a keen eye for English. We offer many more classes besides those listed here.

Dash Parr: Why thanks, Mario. (pause until the skills test is shown) Speaking of skills, I'd be good at English! Why I'd thank whoever gave me the skills to catch people's mistakes. Look at the time! I gotta leave for an important meeting! Bye Mario.


	14. Old Timey Flashback

Mario Email 14: Old Timey Flashback

Cast (in order of appearance): Mario, Old-Timey Mario

Computer: Tandy 1000

Mario receives an email about his Old-Timey Flashback.

Transcript:

Mario (singing): Do-do-do-do-do-doot!

Dear Mario,

Do you remember the time when you used to answer telegraphs? I do. I miss those days.

Mike

NY, New York

Mario (typing): Yes, I remember those days Mike. They were good days indeed.

(the screen fades in to black and then back out on an old and grainy film.)

(the title appears reading, in capitalized letters, "Mario and the first electronic message.")

Old-Timey Mario (reading a telegram): Dear Sir Mario, Stop. (zoom in on the telegram) What would your favorite hobby be? Stop. Signed, Lord Luigi. Well, I don't know. (manning the telegraph) Dear Lord Luigi, Stop. I don't know my favorite hobby yet. Stop. If I had to guess, it would be answering telegrams. Stop. Yours truly, Sir Mario.

(the film ends.)

Mario: What a year it was. OK. I'll see you later.

The End 

Fun Facts:

Telegrams were pieces of paper used long before the invention of Email.

Goofs:

When Mike asks about Mario's old timey flashback, he writes, "Do you remember the time you used to answer telegraphs?" The word "telegraphs" should be replaced with "telegrams", but Mario misses this mistake.

Remarks:

Telegrams are always typed in uppercase and never use any punctuation. Therefore a telegram would look something like this.

DEAR RECIPIENT STOP

MESSAGE STOP

CLOSING

SENDER

This is an example of what a telegram would look like. A real telegram would look exactly like this, but the words "RECIPIENT", "MESSAGE", "CLOSING", and "SENDER" would be replaced with the recipient's name, the message, the closing, and the sender's name. So, Mario's telegram would look something like this:

DEAR MARIO STOP

WHAT WOULD YOU FAVORITE HOBBY BE STOP

SIGNED

LORD LUIGI

References:

The intro Mario sings refers to the beginning of the Super Mario Bros. Overworld Theme.

DVD Version:

You can now access the zoom-in on the telegram by pressing the ANGLE button.


	15. Credit Card

Email 15: Credit Card

Cast (in order of appearance): Mario, Shigeru Miyamoto (voice-over)

Computer: Tandy 1000

Mario receives a scam e-mail asking for credit card information. He writes to Shigeru Miyamoto about it.

Transcript:

Mario: Initiate email check in 5...4...3...2...1.

Dear Mario,

We regret to inform you that your credit card has expired. To keep your account we will need you to send your old credit card number and the expiration date as well as the account name so we can make the change, we promise we are real and not just trying to steal your money.

Your friends at Mushroom Values Credit Service who aren't scam artists.

Mario: This is serious. I know what to do. (he brings the cursor up to the heading, deletes Mario and types "Shigeru Miyamoto in its place, then, he moves the cursor down to the signature, which is deleted and "Mushroom Values Credit Union" is typed in its place. He then bring down the cursor to the end of the email and types:)

Dear Shigeru Miyamoto,

The credit union is scamming me for my information, should I give them my info?

Your friend,

Mario

(He then types "forward message" and the screen is cleared. Fade to black. "5 minutes later..." is typed in Westminster font and after a few seconds it is backspaced out. Fade back to the picture.)

Mario: Let's see what we got now.

Mario reads the email. Almost immediately, the voice fades from Mario's voice into a voice-over by Shigeru Miyamoto.

Dear Mario,

You have the same email as mine, anyways, yes, you must give them your credit card information.

Signed,

Shigeru Miyamoto

Mario: OK. (typing) Dear Mushroom Values Credit Union, Here's my credit card information.

Mario

5686-900-090-345

Exp. 12/90

Mario: Until next time, don't scam me and I won't ram ye.

The End

Credit Card Information as typed on the Tandy:

Mario Mario

5686-900-090-345

Exp. 12/90

Remarks:

5686 is not part of any major credit card prefix.

References:

This is a reference to Sbemail: Credit card.

DVD Version:

Mario now types his and Shigeru's credit card information into the computer.


	16. Behind The Scenes

Mario Email 16: Behind the Scenes

Cast: (in order of appearance) Mario

Computer: Tandy 1000

Mario is asked by Kathi Razor if he's ever done any behind-the-scenes stuff.

Transcript:

Mario (singing): E-mail, makes the world go 'round!

(The email appears, however, the text is in the style of a NES, and this appears to be the very first e-mail he's ever done. Also, Mario starts reading in his old accent.)

Dear Mario,

Don't you wish this episode could air with an audio track in it?

You're friend,

Yoshi

(he stops reading after "could air with")

Mario: What is this…wait a minute!

(He whacks the computer softly, and the text fixes itself to look like that of the virus email.)

ert+

sgththtghslthtlhtmjysjtmhsghmshlthmrtrhmshatnhjskadghslhadtrhthakthathkshtshtrhsrthsthsdghghsfgshfgnhshsfjrsjsysjsdtyustyjydytjstrhjyjedsthyekjtyjeykeukytkydyukyukuktyythtrghtyhrtyhthryjdykjfukhgjdtkudkdukduukukluykukukkuktygdfythjgfewrtyujhgfdertyuhjgfdrtyujhgfretyujhhgfdretyujhgfrtyukjnbfdrtyujnbgftyuykjgftyujnbvvgfgtyhgjbgftyhgjft

Mario: Is the computer glitched?

(He whacks the computer again and the text fixes itself to the "School" email)

Dear Mario,

I want to be a graduate of the Mushroom Kingdom University, just like you! Please let me know how I can accomplish this goal!

Thank You,

Janet

Mario: Glitched Up!

(Mario whacks it again, and the text finally fixes itself to the most recent email)

Mario: There we go.

Dear Mario,

Have you done any behind-the-scenes stuff?

Yours truly,

Kathi Razor

Mother of "Dashparr" (Brad Razor)

Mario: Ummm… (typing) I don't remember any behind the scenes stuff that I ever created… except for one. (screen changes, Mario continues, voice-over.) It's called: EXE: A look at Mario Email! (the title reads: Executables: A Behind-The-Scenes look at Mario E-mail) (continues, typing) I'll let you see it, but please, no flash photography or video-taping! It might scratch the posterity of secrets revealed only by me!

Mario: Welcome to EXE: A behind the scenes look at Mario. The secrets of emails, point out grammar mistakes and look for only the best in the email.

Mario (typing): That was short, but good! So see-ya later guys.

(The End)

Easter Eggs:

Click on short but good to see the full length behind the scenes video.

Remarks:

EXE will become an actual video, even though we only had a short look at it.

DVD Version:

EXE has been extended.


	17. Japanese Classes

Mario Email 17: Japanese Classes

Cast: (in order of appearance) Mario

Mario wants to learn Japanese.

Transcript:

Mario: This week, Mario learns Japanese.

Dear Mario,

You have been sent a whole year's worth of Japanese class materials. We'll keep you posted.

Yours truuly,

Mariofan 568345663356537356735635367356246725465745672462473567657356735735735673573567573657

(Mario says Yours truuly as "Yours tru-oo-ly")

Mario: (typing) Well, your timing could'nt be more perfect, as I mail ordered my first year's worth of Japanese materials.

(he holds up a bunch of books, papers, CDs, DVDs, VHSs', Audiotapes, textbooks, and LPs.)

Mario: (continues typing) You just sparked my first opportunity to try out my multi-functional, multi-loading, LP, CD, DVD, audiotape, VHS Recorder/Player, and TV with Reader option! Keep me posted, thanks.

(cut to the multi-functional, multi-loading, LP, CD, DVD, audiotape, VHS Recorder/Player and TV with Reader option, which really looked like an old-timey radio.)

He inserts all his Japanese material into the multi-functional, multi-loading, LP, CD, DVD, audiotape, VHS recorder/player and TV with reader option.

Before this is demonstrated to us by Mario, he addresses us as if he were giving us an infomercial.

Mario: This may look like an old-timey radio, but don't be fooled, it can extend to be a jukebox and show us CD, DVD, audiotape, VHS, TV, and radio capabilities, and if you have reading material, it also has a reader option. Most of the functions are all controlled from one universal remote. Let's get started.

Voice Box: Welcome to the Multi-Jukebox! Control your leisurely life. Let's start with a tutorial.

(The TV screen pops up from the jukebox.)

Voice Box: When you power on, you'll automatically go to the main menu. (The title is shown, then a menu pops up.) If you want to watch a movie, click on "Play DVD" or "Play VHS." If you want to listen to something, click on "LP", "CD", "Audio Tape", or "AM/FM Radio." If you like to watch TV, click on "TV". This TV has all the goods you expect of other TVs, and some exclusive to this jukebox, like built-in DVR capability, courtesy of TiVo, with more than 90,000,000 MBs of recording.

Mario: So you can see, this old-timey device can do it all. So I'll see you later.

The End

Easter Eggs:

If you wait a while, probably 10-20 seconds, you will be taken to the multi-functional multi-loading jukebox's main menu. From there, you can click on any option on the jukebox's menu. All options that you click on will have the consistency of a push button after being clicked, and you will be there immediately.

Click on Mario at the end before you get to the jukebox menu to hear what he and others think of the jukebox.

References:

The testimonials easter egg is a reference to some commercials and/or infomercials.

Remarks:

The Jukebox menu reads, "TV", "LP", "CD", "DVD", "VHS" "Tape", "Tuner", and "Reader."

Goofs:

Although Mario types "couldn't" incorrectly (as could'nt), he pronounces it correctly.

DVD Version:

The Jukebox Easter Egg is still there, but with some minor differences. Among the differences are:

The egg is now accessible like a normal easter egg.

There is now a menu highlight.

There is now a short delay, 1-2 sec. after selecting the option.

You now have to click on the Mario Head icon to access it, as opposed to waiting.

Also, the testimonial easter egg is automatically enabled at the end. No selecting is required.


	18. Japanese Email

Mario Email 18: Japanese Email

Cast (in order of appearance): Mario

Mario receives an email from a Japanese sender. He translates using the Japanese-English translator, and replies with the English-Japanese translator.

Transcript:

Mario (singing): You can't touch this! Let me handle it! Can't touch this! Hammer Time!

こんにちは、 Mario!

私は日本からある。 日本人についてどう思いますか。

ありがとう、

Amiyumi

Mario (reads the greeting which says "Konnichiwa Mario!" then stops): What is this? Did the Japanese not get typed correctly or something? I see a "Mario!" and an "Amiyumi" in there, but that's all I can see in the email. Maybe I need to translate the rest of this email.

(He types "run Japanesetranslator" and presses enter.)

Mario: (clicks "email") Oh, maybe some of this... (he types the text written by the sender) ...and maybe some of that... (he clicks "translate") ...and then give it a little bit of time.

(Windows 3.1 ding.wav) Your message has been translated.

Mario: Whoa! That was quick. (he presses Enter) Let's see what we got here.

Hi, Mario!

I'm from Japan. What do you think of the Japanese?

Thank You,

Amiyumi

Mario: Well, Amiyumi, I can say, it wasn't written very well so it must not be good. I think you need to work harder on it. (typing) I wish I could get the symbols correctly on my computer, but it doesn't have that language capability. Your friend, Mario. (spoken) Until next time, meet me at six.

The End 

Easter Eggs:

Click on the word, "Japanese" at the end of the email to get a sample of the first record in the LP set.

The LP case reads:

Learn to speak Japanese!

The largest vocabulary of Japanese words and phrases you can use to impress your family and friends! They'll think you're a Japanese Master!

Now, you too, can speak like the Japanese people do.

This record includes Greetings, Farewells, Yes and No Responses, and Simple Questions.

With over 10 volumes, each with 100 courses, and each course with 1,000 lessons, jam-packed full of Japanese phrases, you'll become a sensei of Japan!

Disc 1 includes:

Greetings

Farewells

Yes and No responses

Simple Questions

Collect all 10 volumes of Japanese literature!

Vol. 1 Sample Transcript:

Announcer: Learning a new language can be fun! When you play this record, you're learning new vocabulary each day! Let's begin.

Voice: Konnichiwa!

Announcer: Means "Hello!"

Voice: Hai.

Announcer: Means "Yes."

Voice: Iie.

Announcer: Means "No." And now on to Lesson 2: Farewells.

(the record scratches and stops playing.)

Repeat the process to get a sample of the first disc in Vol. 2-10, then a sample of each LP Disc in Vol. 1-10, and finally, to get the whole course.

The LP cases read different things when you click on them.

Rewind:

The easter egg is a reference to the jukebox easter egg in a Japanese Email.

DVD Version:

Click on the Mario Head to get the Japanese LP Discs. This time, the LP Disc courses starting with the first LP samples in each volume, then all the LP Disc samples, and finally, the full volume have all been combined into one Easter Egg.

You can now cycle through the record cases by clicking the angle button.


	19. Time Emails

Mario Email 19: Time Email

Cast: (in order of appearance) Mario

Mario is asked about the longest email.

Transcript:

Mario: The current time is 2:55 PM.

Dear Mario,

What is the longest email you've ever received?

Dan, Bend Oregon

Mario: I'll have to think about this... I remember! (typing) The longest email I've received but never aired was the one about the anime shows! It showed the list, it took up way too many Kbs, (types "Kbs" but says Kilobytes.) and that was why it never got showed. I'll see you later.

The End

Easter Eggs:

Click on "the longest email" at the beginning to see a binary printout, and when Mario types it to see a printout of the Anime list.

Remarks:

Kbs is the abbreviation for Kilobytes.

DVD Version:

The printouts are now animated and can be viewed with your angle button.


	20. Video Tapes

Mario Email 20: Video Tapes

Cast: (in order of appearance) Mario

Computer: Tandy 1000

Mario shows us the video tape collection that he has.

Transcript:

Mario: This, my friend, is e-mail.

Dear Mario,

Can you please show us your VHS tape collection? We would love to see it.

Yours truly,

the brothers chaps

Mario: Can this be? No spelling errors, no--- oh! "The Brothers Chaps" was typed in lowercase. (typing) Well, Brothers Chaplin, I happen to have a huge videotape collection here. Would you like to see it? You would? OK.

(cut to the basement)

Mario: Here's my VHS collection. That's one impressive collection! OK, until next time, see you guys later!

Easter Eggs:

When it shows the VCR at the end, click on the Eject button to pop out a tape, click it again to put it back in. While the tape is out, click on it to watch it. A different tape will pop out each time. They are all labeled as follows:

TV Shows A-F

TV Shows G-J

TV Shows K-P

TV Shows Q-W

TV Shows X-Z

Spanish Shows

1990

Oldies

Anime

Manga Reader

Miscellaneous

MASH Episodes

Joy Of Painting

YCDTOTV (season 1-3)

Battles of Lives

Inspect This House!

Sell This House!

Fun in Your Living Room!

Donkey Konga

Donkey Konga 2

Donkey Konga 3

Coin-op

Batter Up

Seen IT

Master Of Life

Cheat!

Cinema tech (misspelled on the Labeling)

Anime Unleashed: Gad Guard

Anime Unleashed

Remarks:

The VCR clock time is actually the time on your computer. This is done using an Action Script in Flash.

Goofs:

"Cinematech" is misspelled as Cinema tech on the VHS.

Glitches:

The VCR clock displays 88:88 for a split second before retrieving the internal time.

Fast Forward:

The VCR Clock will make two more appearances, first in "Power Outage", when the power shuts down because of a blown circuit, then when the power comes back on, the clock displays a flashing 88:88. The second appearance will be in 12:00, which will be ten emails later than "Power Outage." This is where the VCR Clock flashes 12:00 over and over.

DVD Version:

Extra VHS Tapes have been added in the VHS Easter Egg. They are:

Extra Material for 12:00

Extra Material for Power Outage

X-Play

Also, the videos opens automatically, no clicking is required and they now are in full-screen and of higher quality.

The VCR clock on the DVD now always reads 8:58 at the start of the Easter Egg, which changes to 8:59, 9:00, 9:01, 9:02, 9:03, 9:04, 9:05 9:06, 9:07, 9:08, 9:09, 9:10, 9:11, 9:12, 9:13, 9:14, 9:15, 9:16, 9:17, 9:18, 9:19, 9:20, 9:21, 9:22, 9:23, 9:24, 9:25, and 9:26 as the Easter Egg progresses up to the Extra Tapes, then the clock will stay at 9:26.

Also, French, Spanish, and Japanese language tracks are available. To access them, use the AUDIO Button on your DVD Remote.

French Transcript:

Mario : Ce, mon ami, est E-mail.

Cher Mario,

Pouvez-vous svp nous montrer votre collection de bande de

VHS ? Nous aimerions la voir.

Nous vous prions d'agréer l'expression de nos salutations

distinguées,

les gerçures de frères

Mario : Est-ce que ceci peut être ? Aucunes erreurs

d'orthographe d'orthographe, non --- OH ! "les frères que des

gerçures" ont été bien introduites au clavier la lettre minuscule

(dactylographie), des frères Chaplin, je s'avèrent justement

avoir une collection énorme de bande vidéo ici. aimez-vous la voir

? Vous ? OK.

(coupe au sous-sol)

Mario : Voici ma collection de VHS. C'est une collection

impressionnante ! L'OK, jusqu'à la fois prochaine, vous voient des

types plus tard !

Spanish Transcript:

Mario: Éste, mi amigo, es E-mail.

Mario Querido,

¿Puede usted por favor demostrarnos su colección de la cinta

de VHS? Amaríamos verla.

Sinceramente,

las grietas de los hermanos

Mario: ¿Puede esto ser? ¡Ningunos errores de deletreo, no

--- oh! "los hermanos que las grietas" fueron mecanografiadas en

minúsculas (el mecanografiar) bien, los hermanos Chaplin, yo

suceden tener una colección enorme de la videocinta aquí. ¿usted

tiene gusto de verla? ¿Usted ? AUTORIZACIÓN.

(corte al sótano)

Mario: Aquí está mi colección de VHS. ¡Ésa es una

colección impresionante! ¡La AUTORIZACIÓN, hasta la vez próxima, le

considera los individuos más adelante!

Japanese Transcript:

Mario: これはの私の友人、電子メールである。

親愛なるMario 、

私達にあなたのVHS テープコレクションを示してもいいか。私達はそれを見たいと思う。

敬具、

兄弟の荒れ

Mario: これはある場合もあるか。スペルミス無し、否--- オハイオ州! "荒れ" が小文字(タイプ) で、兄弟チャップリン、私よくタイプされた兄弟巨大なビデオテープのコレクションがあることをここに起こる。それを見たいと思うか。か。わかりました。

(地階への切口)

Mario: ここに私のVHS のコレクションはある。それは1 つの印象的なコレクションである! わかりました、は次の時間まで、人後で会う!


	21. Power Outage

Mario Email 21: Power Outage

Cast: (in order of appearance) Mario

Computer: Tandy 1000

Mario experiences a power outage.

Transcript:

Mario: This is a great e-mail.

Dear Mario,

Have you experienced a power outage?

Jimmy

Mario: (typing) No way Jimmy. Where I come from, we never experienced any power outages from the world any--

(the power cuts off)

Mario: (continues typing, but text does not appear on screen) ...way I noticed the plug sparking... Oh! I guess I can stop typing now. (stops typing) OK guys. I'll see you next week.

(cut to the VCR in the basement)

The End

Easter Eggs:

Click on the VCR display to turn the lights on and off.

Remarks:

The VCR clock will flash 88:88 over and over.

DVD Version:

The lights Easter Egg is still there, except when you click on it, the lights will cycle on and off. This continues for six seconds, then it cycles again.


	22. Music Videos

Mario Email 22: Music Videos

Cast: (in order of appearance): Mario

Computer: iPod Video Player

Mario checks his e-mail on his iPod while he waits out the power outage.

Transcript:

(the trademark apple for Apple Macintosh's Think Different campaign appears. Then the iPod menu appears.)

9:00 PM

Nintendo 

Presents 

A 

Mario 

Email 

(The menu scrolls down to the bottom.)

Mario (via phone): Hello, guys! I called to say hello. Oops. I probably should check my e-mail. (hangs up)

(The iPod Menu appears.)

9:04 PM

Playlists 

Songs 

Albums 

Artists 

Options 

Extras 

Email 

Mario: I've brought my A-Game and I'm ready!

(The menu scrolls down to the bottom.)

Dear Mario,

What's your favorite type of music?

Dan

Tennessee

Mario: I like all kinds of music for that matter, but if I had to choose one, it'd be polka. Well folks, I'm out of time. Call me later.

(The End)

(The iPod menu returns. After a second, Mario appears.)

Mario: Thank you so much for watching my e-mail. (He looks at the battery meter. It is almost empty.) I gotta rest and recharge. Call you later.

(The picture fades out.)

Remarks:

The iPod menu clock advanced four minutes after 9:00 PM when the menu appeared again. If this were true, the clock would now read 9:08 PM.

The iPod menu at the end is shown below.

9:08 PM

Playlists 

Songs 

Albums 

Artists 

Options 

It is the same menu shown in the middle of the e-mail except "Extras" and "Email" are gone. They were removed so as to fit the way the menu was shown in the beginning.

References:

The iPod menu refers to the Podstar Runner feature.

DVD Version:

The Ipod menu is shown at the regular screen resolution of an iPod whenever it appears, but the rest of the email is shown in wide-screen.


	23. Caffeine

Mario Email 23: Caffeine

Cast: (in order of appearance) Mario, Luigi

Computer: Tandy 1000

Places: The Computer Room, Luigi's Room, The Field, Concession Stand, The Classroom, The Auditorium, World Science Museum

Mario gives Luigi caffeine, which gives him a caffeine high!

Transcript:

Mario: Email this, and email that!

Dear Mario,

I noticed Luigi felt sorta depressed the other day, Why don't you give him some caffeine?

Justin

Greensboro, TN

Mario: (typing) Muhahahahahahaha! (devilish laugh) (Mario does a devilish laugh the same time (devilish laugh) is typed)

Mario (clears screen) (continues typing) Dear Justin, (enter) In addition to your look, I likes the sound of your town, "Greensboro." We've got the World-Wide Science coming up, and so far all I came up with is "How Volcanoes Erupt." So (cut to a diagram) I figure I'd add a couple of heaping spoonfuls of sugar to his milk. I'll definitely get first place, or the Nobel Peace Prize.

(cut to Luigi's Room)

Mario: So Luigi, how do you feel?

Luigi: (speaking very quickly) I feel great! I feel great! I feel fine! I haven't smacked you! I haven't smacked you! I can't remember my name!

(cut to the field)

Luigi: What's up! Yo-yo-yo-yo-yo-yo! Do you want to do anything? Anything at all? Did that ring a bell?

Mario: Subject is acting weird as can be.

(cut to the concession stand)

Luigi: I would like to buy some of this, and this, and this, and that...

Mario: The subject's condition continued to deteriorate, and he began blurting out answers and interrupting in class.

Luigi: Madagascar, Nepal, Australia! Hey Wayne, you're hot!

(cut to the auditorium)

Luigi: What are we gonna watch? Are we gonna watch anything? The suspense kills me! I'm a crazy man!

(cut back to the field)

Mario: In the final stages, subject became erratic, violent, and crazy!

Luigi: Hey Mario, what do you got there? (he starts slapping Mario) You wanna be friends, you wanna be pals, hey hey hey!

Mario: I don't want to die! Please don't hurt me! No no no no no no!

Luigi: Hey hey hey hey! (he returns to normal) Hey there? What am I doing here?

Mario: You were trying to kill me?

Luigi: I got knocked out!

(cut to the World Science Fair)

Mario: At this point, the subject passed out.

(crowd gasps)

Mario: Which can only bring us to one conclusion. Luigi's my brother.

The End

(click Submit Review to send me your emails)

Easter Eggs:

Click on the paper in the folder to look at his original project.

Click on Science to hear his comments on the original project.

Mario: For this project I used fire to simulate volcanoes.

Crowd: Impressive.

Click on the Luigi Head to see Luigi's Project.

Click on his project to hear comments about it.

Luigi: I've been working on this a whole week.

Crowd: Very cool.

Click on Caffeine to see Mario get a caffeine high.

Mario: (typing really fast) You can see how things will turn out for the project! I enjoy it! Things are going great for me!

Trivia:

This is the first time that the email feature is used.

References:

This email references "Caffeine."

DVD Version:

In the DVD Version, all of the Easter Eggs except for the Mario High have been combined into two Easter Eggs.

The Mario Head on the left combines his volcano simulation and his comments. Also the fire burns the paper severely.

The Mario Head on the right combines Luigi's project and his comments.


	24. Another Job Well Done

Mario Email 24: Another Job Well Done

Cast: (in order of appearance): Mario, Luigi

Guest Star: Coach Z (voice-over)

Computer: Tandy 1000

Mario flashes back to earlier adventures.

Transcript:

Mario: Send me your e-mail and let's hope it's good.

(Mario starts reading with "Cha-cha-cha...")

Dear Mario,

I know your friend is kinda depressed there. Tell him he did a jorb well done.

Yours truly,

Coach Z

(Mario gets up, and goes to Luigi's Room)

Mario: Hey, Luigi. Coach Z told me to give you a job well done. By the way, I figured out you weren't adopted after all!

Luigi: You didn't already know that, Mario?

Mario: I seriously thought you were adopted.  
Luigi: Don't you remember our earlier adventures?

Mario: You can actually remember that far back! I didn't think that was humanly possible!

Luigi: I worried about you for a second. It turns out, you're all right!

The End

Easter Eggs:

Click on Luigi to see a bonus email at the end.

Mario: Welcome to the world of emails. I can't personally answer each and every one of them, but I assure you, the ones that aren't shown will make a good appearance.

Dear Mario,

Hey, what's been going on lately? It's been nothing but rules to follow, chores to do, things to write, essays to turn in, English papers to type, places to visit, people to see, floors to mop, clothes to wash, clothes to iron, families to feed, hair to cut, teeth to brush, computers to repair, documents to print, and much work to do, and when I get 30-60 minutes to myself, I write an e-mail or watch court shows. Oh my gosh! I have a meeting and don't want to be late, so I'll talk to you later.

Sincerely,

Kathi Razor

Mario: (typing) You must lead a pretty busy life. Imagine how I would feel if I looked into my Inbox after 30 days from vacation! 309,467,273,676,878,978,947,846,786,746 unread messages, and I gotta read and reply to every one of them! I also have to print out every email I get! I need more paper! (stops typing) Well, that was pretty good. I'll print it out and put it in the filing cabinet of emails. (types "printscreen.exe") I'll see you guys later!

The End

Remarks:

This is the first time an email talks about fetal adventures.

DVD Version:

The bonus email is automatically enabled. No selecting is required.


	25. Gimmicks

Mario Email 25: Gimmicks

Cast (in order of appearance): Mario

Computer: Tandy 1000

Places: The Computer Room, Tandy Info Desk (via split-screen telephone call)

Mario gets an email asking if he remembers the day when he would answer emails without gimmicks (i.e.: Easter Egg, hidden scene, etc.). The computer spontaneously shuts down.

Transcript:

Mario: I got my e-mail on!

Dear Mario,

Do you remember when you would answer emails and be funny without some gimmick? I miss those days.

Dash Parr

Mario: (typing) Yes. I remember those days, Dash. Those were good days. (stops typing) Good days. (The computer shuts down.) What happened? I'll need some info about this!

(Pan to side view of Tandy 1000. Mario picks up the phone and dials 1-800-555-4125.)

Representative: Thank you for calling the Tandy Info Desk. Please state your question.

Mario: My computer shut down on me. Why is that?

Representative: Your computer may be crashing too often. Please fill out the return form that came with your computer, then package up the computer in it's entirety, cables, cords, manuals, etc. and return the computer to us by mail.

Mario: OK.

(He hangs up.)

Mario: I never thought that I'd have to take my trusty, die-hard Tandy for service!

The End

10 seconds later, the cursor returns and Mario continues:

Mario: I'm sorry, there's no Easter Eggs. I'm not in the mood right now.

Remarks:

The computer spontaneously turning off is an example of electrical disturbances.


	26. Workout

Mario Email 26: Workout

Cast: (in order of appearance) Dash Parr, Mario

Computer: Windows XP

The Tandy is "grounded" for service. Mario is asked about his workout by HockeymanJ07.

Transcript:

(Dash Parr is seen typing at his computer while Norton Antivirus 2007 is scanning in the background.)

Mario: May I use your computer for a moment?

Dash Parr: Why certainly, sir!

Mario (typing): Let's check the email. (stops typing) Um... (resumes typing) Let's check the email! (pause) (typing) Let's CHECK the EMAIL! (stops typing) Dash Parr, I'm having some problems.

(Dash Parr clicks Webmail twice, then clicks Send/Recv.)

Mario: Thank you.

Dear Mario,

Have you been working out? I know I have.

HockeyManJ07

(Dash Parr clicks Compose Message.)

Mario (typing): You're right. I haven't been working out much! I need to get started! I'll send you the video of my first workout right away.

Mario: Thank you for the computer. (clicks Send, then the Webmail client closes.)

The End

Remarks:

This is the first email not checked at the Tandy.


	27. Moving

Mario Email 27: Moving

Cast: (in order of appearance) Mario

Computer: Tandy 1000

Mario's computer is back in glitches. The next email he got from kojinka was about moving, but the email is mutated multiple times then deleted before Mario has a chance to reply to it!

Transcript:

Mario: Konnichiwa folks, I'm about to email!

Dear Mario,

Have you moved lately? I have and I hate the new place I got!

Kojinka

Mario: The man hates his new house, huh?

Mario: What the?

(Suddenly, the email starts to change. Lowercase I's start to appear, "Dear Mario" changes to "mario", punctuation marks disappear completely and the signature gets deleted along with some text changes. The altered email is as follows:)

mario

have u mooved latley i have and i haet teh nu plcea i gote

(Three seconds later, it gets:)

"DELETED!"

Mario: What? No, no, restore, (restore restore) restore! (restore) (do something) (anything) I didn't mean to do that! Come back Kojinka! You wrote (He hits his head on the keyboard as "bam" is typed.) a great (He hits his head again as the next "bam" is typed.) email! (He hits his head one more time as "bigalow" is typed.) I'll just wait here.

(Windows 3.1 ding.wav) You have one new message.

Mario: Another message? Let's see it.

(He presses enter.)

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Mario (after reading the binary): Appearently, this is all his computer could type! (typing) Please send your keyboard to be fixed. (sendreply)

Tandy 1000 (subtitled): Reply Sent.

Mario: Let's delete the message.

Instead of deleting the message, it comes out:

"SAVED!"

Mario (sarcastically): Thank you, go ahead and save it why don't you!

The End

Remarks:

This is the first reference to Bam Bam Bigalow.

DVD Version:

Mario presses "head hit keyboard" instead of "bam bam bigalow".


	28. Princess Peach

Mario Email 28: Princess Peach

Cast: (in order of appearence) Mario, Peach

Computer: Tandy 1000

Mario gets asked about Princess Peach.

Transcript:

Mario: I have met a lot of people in my heyday, but it wasn't through email.

Dear Mario,  
Peach seems a bit lonely lately. When's the last time you went out with her?

Mario: (after reading the email) Hmm. There's no name, so I guess I should type one in. (he brings up the cursor and moves it to the last line, then types,) Ms. Kojinka. (he brings the cursor back down) (typing) Well, Ms. Kojinka, I have wanted to go out with Ms. Peach many times, yet she was kidnapped by Bowser over (shows screenshot of Super Mario Bros.) and over (shows screenshot of Super Mario 2) and over (shows screenshot of Super Mario 3) and over (shows screenshot of Super Mario 64) and over (shows screenshot of Paper Mario) and over again. (shows video of "NEW! Super Mario Bros." without sound) (cut back to computer) (typing) So you can see that i never got the chance to do it. (stops typing) I guess I should call her.

(he starts to get up to call her but his phone rings twice)

Mario (on phone): Hello.

Peach: Hello Mario!

Mario: Hi, how are you!

Peach: I was feeling a bit lonely.

Mario: I know! I received an email about it!

Peach: What would you say to a date at Japan?

Mario: I'd love to!

Peach: Why thank you, I'll pick you up tomorrow!

(hangs up)

THE END

References:

Japan was first referenced.

This was the first email to involve Princess Peach.

DVD Version:

A hidden Easter Egg can be found when you click on the Mario Head near the Japanese Text.

DVD Easter Egg Transcript:

Mario: I'll order the sushi roll.

Peach: I'll also have the sushi roll.

Mario: I'll spice my sushi roll with the Wasabi.

Peach: I don't want to burn myself on the Wasabi.

Waiter: Konnichiwa!

Mario: Hello!

Waiter: May I take your order?


	29. Grades

Mario Email 29: Grades

Cast: (in order of appearance)

Computer: Tandy 1000

Mario is asked what grades he gets.

Mario (monotone): This train is leaving the station. Please move to the center of the train and away from the doors!

Mario,

What is up! I dont get much time to send u a email so I'll send u something quick. what grades do u get?

Greatest Wishes,

Mike

Paducah, KY

(Mario reads "dont" as "don't", "u" spelled as "you", "an" instead of "a", and "KY" as "Kay", then after reading, he says, "You're what they call, 'the duke of Paduke'.")

Mario: (typing) I'd say I get an "A" and I'd give a hell (typed as ) yeah to that! (stops typing) OK guys. I'm outta here for today!

The End

Easter Eggs:

Click on the "A" at the end of the email to get a sample of Mario's homework.

It reads:

A

Name: Mario

Date: 01/01/2003

Calculations X 10

Solve the problems below.

1 + 1 2

2 X 2 4

3 + 6 9

4 + 4 8

5 X 6 30

4 X 3 12

5 - 5 0

13 + 1 14

15 - 10 5

5 X 5 25

You can press "download to .doc" to get a version of the Easter Egg for Microsoft Word.

Remarks:

This is the first time (not counting "Moving") that errors are present in the email.

Mario's hand writing on the homework Easter Egg is Bradley Hand ITC, while his worksheet uses Arial, and his teacher's grade is Stencil.

This easter egg uses alternate fonts and type points. The alternate fonts are in order, Stencil 12-point, Arial 10-point, and Bradley Hand ITC 12-point.

References:

The training program used on the worksheet is Calculations X 10, which is a shorter and more simplified version of Calculations X 20, one of the training programs used in "Brain Age: Train Your Brain In Minutes A Day!"

DVD Version:

The Homework Easter Egg has been implemented differently. You now have to click the Mario Head Icon for it to work, and the Bradley Hand ITC writing used for Mario's answers has been replaced with Times New Roman, there are now three pluses next to the "A" grade, the red stencil font color has been changed to purple, and 130 more problems have been added. The name has also changed from Calculations X 10 to Calculations X 140. You can still read it, but you can't print it.


	30. Films

Mario Email 30: Films

Cast (in order of appearance): Mario

Mario is asked what films he likes.

Transcript:

Mario: Skating on thin ice? Think twice!

Dear Mario:

What films do you like?

Satoshi

Mario: Hmm. (typing) Hey Satoshi! It's been a while! I like any films based on games or anime or even manga! Thanks for asking. (stops typing) I'll see you later.

The End

Easter Eggs:

Click on the first "Satoshi" to see the first Japanese Pokemon Opening complete with Romanji Lyrics.

First Easter Egg Transcript:

(Pokemon Getto da ze---!)

Tatoe hi no naka Mizu no naka Kusa no naka Mori no naka

Tsuchi no naka Kumo no naka Ano ko no sukaato no naka (Kya!)

Nakanaka nakanaka

Nakanaka nakanaka taihen da kedo

Kanarazu GET da ze!

Pokemon GET da ze!

Masarataun ni sayonara bai-bai

Ore wa koitsu to tabi ni deru (Pikachuu!)

Kitaeta waza de kachimakuri

Nakama wo fuyashite tsugi no machi e

Itsu mo itsu demo umaku yuku nante

Hoshou wa doko ni mo nai kedo (Sorya sou ja!)

Itsu demo itsu mo honki de ikite 'ru

Koitsu-tachi ga iru

Tatoe hi no naka Mizu no naka Kusa no naka Mori no naka

Tsuchi no naka Kumo no naka Ano ko no sukaato no naka (Shitsukoi!)

Nakanaka nakanaka

Nakanaka nakanaka taihen da kedo

Kanarazu GET da ze!

Pokemon GET da ze!

Tatakai tsukarete o-yasumi gunnai

Mabuta wo tojireba yomigaeru (Pikachuu!)

Honoo ga moete kaze ga mai

Nakigoe todoroku ano batoru ga

Kinou no teki wa kyou no tomo tte

Furui kotoba ga aru kedo (Furui to wa nan ja!)

Kyou no tomo wa ashita mo tomodachi

Sou sa Eien ni

Aa Akogare no pokemon masutaa ni

Naritai na Naranakucha

Zettai natte yaru---!

Yume wa itsu ka honto ni naru tte

Dare ka ga utatte itai kedo

Tsubomi ga itsu ka hana hiraku you ni

Yume wa kanau mono

Itsu mo itsu demo umaku yuku nante

Hoshou wa doko ni mo nai kedo (Sorya sou ja!)

Itsu demo itsu mo honki de ikite 'ru

Koitsu-tachi ga iru

Aa Akogare no pokemonsutaa ni

Naritai na Naranakucha

Zettai natte yaru---!

Aa Akogare no pokemonsutaa ni

Naritai na Naranakucha

Zettai natte yaru---!

Click on the second "Satoshi" to see the second Japanese Opening complete with Romanji Lyrics.

Second Easter Egg Transcript:

Batoru shiyou ze!

Hoeru Haneru Sora wo tobu

Torai-Attakku Megaton Panchi

Utau Nemuru Saikokineshisu

Roketto-Zutsuki Juuman Boruto!

Katte mo makete mo o-matsurisawagi

Batoru shiyou ze Pokemon Batoru!

Maketa kuyashisa wa

Furueru hodo da kedo

Nigiri-kobushi wo hodoite

Zubon de ase-fuki akushu shiyou!

Toki no nagare wa fushigi da ne

"Dotchi ga katta ka Nee Oboete 'ru?"

Ima de wa Hora

Warai-nagara hanashi ga dekiru yo

"Wasureta ne!" tte tobokete 'ru

Sonna ora no raibaru-tachi

Sutemi-takkuru Karate Choppu

Oorora Biimu Haidoro Bombu!

Niramitsukeru yubi wo furu

Happa Katta Denkousekka!

Katte mo makete mo o-matsurisawagi

Batoru shiyou ze Pokemon Batoru!

Katta ureshisa wa

Nakitai hodo da kedo

Kachimake yori mo daiji na

Nani ka kitto aru hazu sa!

Raibaru doushi okashii ne

"Madamada sodate ga tarinai ne"

Sore demo Hora

Eranda michi wa onaji michi da kara

"Makenai zo!" tte ii-nagara

Onaji yume wo katariau

Yume no tsubomi wa

Tsubomi no mama da kedo

Sukoshi-zutsu fukurande mo kite 'ru...

Sonna ki ga suru yo

References:

The Japanese Pokemon Easter Eggs are references to Pokemon's Japanese Title, "Pocket Monsters." It was the anime where one of the episodes was banned and for good reason! In 1997, a scene in "Electric Soldier Porygon" gave 7 of Japanese children seizures.

The name tag on Ash's sleeping bag in Pokemon Episode 004: "Challenge of the Samurai", says "Satoshi", Ash's Japanese name.

Remarks:

Satoshi was the first Japanese person to email Mario, not counting Amiyumi.

Goofs:

Click on both of the "Satoshi" signatures and two videos appear in two pop-up windows.

Glitches:

When you perform the "double Satoshi" glitch, the videos overlap one another and audio appears through stereo speakers distorted when both songs are selected.

DVD Version:

"Ash" is edited over the original signature of "Satoshi" not once but twice! It's edited over once when Mario reads the e-mail, and once in his reply!

The way the "Satoshi Easter Eggs" work has been changed. The English Lyrics for Mezase Pokemon Master now are shown over the original Romanji Lyrics.

The "double Satoshi" glitch has been fixed, allowing the sound to appear in different speakers depending on the sound system, unlike in the original email where sound was heard only in stereo. Also, videos appear in full screen and are of much higher quality.


End file.
